The Birth Of A Beautiful Tyranny
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Every relationship has a beginning. Some are beautiful, some are almost unimportant, and some are down-right ugly. Katie doesn't know what to make of the first time she met Travis Stoll, only other than she wished it hadn't happened. He brought nothing but pain and frustration into her life. At least that's what she told herself. And not that the Aphrodite cabin was listening eithe


**Pairing: Tratie**

**1: BEEP!'s and Bunnies**

Six-year-old Katie sat alone in the strawberry field. The warm summer air blew lightly around her; the sweet smell of warm strawberries filled the camp.

It was truly, a perfect day, like those ones out of the fairy tales her father would tell her about. Bird were chirping and singing, the occasional Apollo kid would join in, the sun was shining, the sky was a bright blue and fluffy clouds floated on the summer win, freely.

It seemed like everyone was outside, even the Athena kids were outside working on plans or reading a book. Apollo kids were playing Volleyball, again, Aphrodite kids were painting nails and gossiping, Hermes' kids were relaxing, and Hephestus' kids were taking a break from the hot forge and taking a swim. She could hear the occasional cry of some random kid as the Ares kids threw them into the water, followed by a splash and laughing.

Even the monsters in the forest were quiet.

Katie's head councilor for the Demeter cabin, Maria, had given the cabin a break to go swim but Katie had stayed behind. She loved the sweet, heavenly smell of warm, ripe strawberries.

She loved the way the plants swayed slightly in the wind, blowing their different scents to her: grapes, peaches, strawberries, oranges, apples, and plums.

Even the grass smelled nice.

Faint pop music was playing behind her, probably coming from the Aphrodite cabin. She wrinkled her nose: she really did prefer country.

She was under a large peach tree; the smooth bark was pressed against her back. Katie lifted her head to the sky and watched as the sunlight streamed down through the leaves elegantly, changing with the wind.

She felt her eyelids getting heavy as the sun warmed her skin like a blanket. Black dots swarmed her vision and she sighed before letting sleep take over her.

A perfect day…

~Waitin' for Christmas~

_Katie watched as the small bunnies hopped peacefully across the grassy field, twitching their adorable noses, and wiggling their silly little tails. _

'_They look like small clouds.' Katie decided with a giggle. 'Bunnies have clouds on their butts.' She giggled again, putting her hand to her mouth. _

_A small robin flew down onto her shoulder and cuddled into her cheek. Her cheeks burned and she giggled in delight. She stood still has the robin took her dirty blonde hair out of the pigtails and began to twist it around._

_She smiled, giggling silently. What a silly little bird…_

_A small brown bunny hoped up to her and sat on her little white sundress, brushing her leg. She reached out and stroked its hair, noticing the fur was quite curly…_

_The bunny gave her a small bunny-smile, or at least what looked like a smile, (Katie didn't think bunnies actually smiled but right now she didn't care) and she was surprised by the color of the bunny's eyes (she had never seen a bunny with baby blue eyes…)_

~Waitin' for Christmas~

Travis followed the weird horse dude, dumbstruck, with his twin following behind. He tried listening to whatever the horseman was saying but he just couldn't get over the fact that his mom, his amazingly awesome mom, was dead.

And then there was the whole 'your dad's a god' thing too, but Travis didn't really care about that.

Who was supposed to watch over Travis and Conner now? These people might, but what happened if someone didn't come to adopt them? Or—or what if they did something bad and the horse guy didn't want them any more? Or—?

He was broken out of his thought by Conner tugging on his arm. Travis gave him a reassuring smile, seeing the tear threatening to spill out of his younger twin's eyes.

The horse guy gave them a sad smile and waited for them to hurry up so he could continue.

~Waitin' for Christmas~

An hour or so later the twins were getting set up in the Hermes cabin that was really crowded. But Luke, the head councilor, was really kind and let them take his bunk for the time being. Conner immediately took a liking to Luke but something about the teen made Travis wary.

~Waitin' for Christmas~

Travis narrowed his eyes at his twin, he was laughing and joking with the rest of the cabin like normally. Like _normally. _

But how could he? Their mother had just died and here he was without a care in the world.

Travis resisted the urge to bring up loudly that it was Conner who had cried the most, but didn't. He didn't want to lose Conner too.

He eyed his brother and the rest of the cabin with caution. But maybe… _but maybe he already was._

Suddenly Travis felt claustrophobic, with all the voices, laughing and talking happily. Abruptly he stood up from the bunk, his eyes swept the room one last time, before heading out the open door.

His brother didn't even know he had left.

~Waitin' for Christmas~

Travis made his way around camp, his shoulders slumped and his too-long curly bangs hung limply in his eyes.

He glared up at the sun, the great big fluffy clouds, and the perfect blue sky. Why did this camp have to look perfect? Especially when Travis was suffering?

He angrily made his way through the crowds of laughing kids and over to what looked like an orchard. There were all sorts of trees with different kinds of fruits, the air was sweet and brushed his face gently.

He made up his mind. He was going in.

~Waitin' for Christmas~

Travis didn't mean to wake the girl up, honest! The girl, with _really _big bright green eyes just stared back at him sleepily.

Let's back track shall we?

Travis had just entered the forest of fruit and was actually finding enjoyment from all of the different colors: oranges and reds and yellows and purples and greens. The sun shone on them with such perfection Travis could almost feel his heart lift.

He could imagine running through here playing hide and seek with his brother and his mother. He decided that this forest had some sort of magical power because before he knew it, he could think of his mother without sadness.

And he knew that his mother would want him to be happy and be with his brother! So Travis turned around getting ready to run back when he heard a soft rustle of leaves.

He whipped his head over to the sound and walked over, passing a few trees, when he saw her.

She was like a small angel, just lying there. She was resting against a peach tree, her dirty blonde wisps of hair were sprawled around her in a ponytail. Some strands of hair had fallen away and were framing her smooth light tan skin.

Her long eyelashes brushed her cheekbones as she innocently let out small puffs of air. There was a small smile on her red lips. Travis could feel his eyes widen and a small blush creep up on his cheeks.

And he couldn't help himself but go over to her and just stare. He bent down close to her, trying to get a better look. Before he could stop himself he had reached forward, gently tugged her hair out of the ponytail and wrapped a piece around his finger.

It was so soft and silky and he liked the way it ran through his fingers.

She giggled quietly, her cheeks rosy, and Travis froze, but seeing as she was still asleep he continued to watch her.

Reluctantly he let go of her hair and scooted a little closer. But of course he just had to bump her with his foot. Panic gripped his heart, especially when she reached out to his head and started to stroke his brown curls.

Her eyes fluttered a little and he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little bit.

She giggled again; her hand was still in his hair but this time her eyes fluttered completely open.

"Blue—blue eyes…" she muttered staring at him. Travis was paralyzed; her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen. _Like spring grass_ he decided.

She noticed her hand was in his hair and quickly snatched it back.

"Who—wha? Why? Why are—are you so close to me—?" She slurred out drowsily, but her eyes were wide.

_Quick Travis think! Think! You can't tell her you were staring at her like some creepo! _

"Um, uh." Travis stuttered his eyes locked with hers. He cleared his throat. "You have a beep on your nose." He told her, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"A _what?_" she asked, confusion written clearly all over her face.

"A beep on your nose." Travis repeated with a gulp. Then he poked her right on the nose, "BEEP!" He yelled before shooting up and running off.

~Waitin' for Christmas~

"My names Travis!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing completely but Katie just sat there.

"A beep on my nose?" she asked herself standing up. Then she decided life was always weird for a demigod. She paused for a second, _he looked familiar but I've never seen him before…_

Then it hit like Zeus' master bolt. Katie brought a chubby six-year-old fist down onto her other hand, and exclaimed. "He looked like my bunny!"


End file.
